Let me love You
by LalaInDeKitchen
Summary: A Songfic witb NickSara. "Let me Love you" By Mario. Please review! Thanks!


**Author's notes: **_This is a CSI song Fiction. Paring: Nick and Sara. Also I have changed things around a bit you'll notice. And also can't remember the guys name…so I made one up…sorry I searched! The Search did not tell me crud. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI. I do not own CSI. I do…you get the picture._

**_Let me love you._**

**__**

**__**

Sara had just come from a suspect's apartment, from interviewing her when she looked down and saw the woman with _her_ boyfriend. When she looked down at the picture she felt her heart sink, she thought she had finally found someone that loved her. She had chased after Grissom but he never had an interest and he had pushed her to get a life outside of work. She now wished she had never met the paramedic. All she thought when she saw that picture was: 'That lying bastard.' But even though she was angry she still loves him. And she doesn't get it. 'If that's love' she thinks, 'How do people handle it.' She walks into the lab and runs into Nick; she looks up and smiles sadly at him.

"Did he cheat again?" Nick asked knowing the mans record for cheating.

"Yeah…but we'll get through it." She said walking past.

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

Nick had liked Sara for a long time and still does, but he has never found it in him to tell Sara, he knows how much she liked Grissom and now this man. But all he does is hurt her. He continues to lie and she knows they are not truths but she sticks around hoping to work on it. Nick sighs as he walks into the break room to see Warrick.

"Hey man." Warrick replies, "You got to tell her. You'll regret it."

"I know but it's easier said then done Warrick." Nick replied annoyed.

"I know, but it could turn out for the best."

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

Sara walked down the blue halls and bumped into Jake.

"Sara…I know what you must be thinking, she's not a girlfriend just a good friend." He replied.

Sara shook her head mentally she knew it was a lie but…she wanted to work on this.

"I know, I never doubted you." She said hugging him, though she didn't want to admit it, her love was fading from him and she was getting frustrated with it. He smiled.

"Ah, baby. I knew you would never doubt me." He said kissing her and leaving.

Nick watched from a far and nearly broke the Styrofoam coffee cup in his anger. Once again Jake found it easy to lie.

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

Sara stood there and sighed, she didn't know what to do…she wanted to leave him but, she didn't want to be alone, it was in her eyes better to be lied to then to have to be alone reading crime books and listening to her scanner. As the day ended her emotions were ready to explode. She just wanted to cry. She punched out and walked to her Tahoe, got in, closed the door and let the tears fall. She couldn't stop crying. Was she that worthless that he would cheat? Wasn't she good enough? Was what she thought.

Nick walked to his car and heard her crying and felt a pang in his heart, it angered him to know this man felt it so easy to hurt her.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me..._

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_

Nick walked over to her car and knocked on her window, it made her jump and she looked over and seemed upset that Nick saw her crying, she wiped her tears away and rolled down the window.

"Hey Nicky." She replied.

"Why do you go back Sara? Why?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Better then being alone." She said looking out the front of the window.

"I always read crime books and listen to the scanner, I get tired of it sometimes…the same old same old. I have no friends…I suppose co-workers but most are busy. Grissom won't give me the time of day…he's just…I don't know." She said sighing.

Nick sighed and looked over at Warrick who was a ways away looking at him like: It's the perfect time don't screw it up. Nick looked back at Sara who seemed really sad.

"Sara can I tell you something?"

"MM?" She asked, he grabbed her chin so she could look at him.

"I love you." He whispered. She looked clearly shocked, she just sat there for a moment and looked at him, and Nick was getting worried.

"You-You what?" she said.

"I love you." He repeated, he then leaned in and kissed her and she smiled and returned it. She had secretly loved Nick but felt he was WAY out of her league so she tried to find other guys but seemed to always end up hurt. She felt her heart skip a beat when he said it, and she almost turned into a puddle of goo when he kissed her.

"I love you too Nicky." She said breaking away smiling. Nick felt a sigh of relief when he heard her say it, he smiled.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

Sara smiled as Nick Whispered: "Let me love you that's all you need baby"

A/N: Ok, I tried to do something different and try and make Sara a little different I don't know how well, I did…good I hope. Reviews much welcome!


End file.
